Déjame torturarte una vez más
by Flow483
Summary: Angst. Masoquismo entre los gemelos Kaulitz, ¿Cuál de los dos será el que se atreve a causarle la muerte al otro?


**Déjame torturarte una vez más  
**By Flow

Una vez más te acercabas a mí. Ya el placer y la lujuria habían quedado olvidados, enterrados en el recuerdo mientras que el miedo se apoderaba de mí. Sentía como el corazón me palpitaba velozmente, no quería imaginar lo que vendría. Estaba seguro que no me sería placentero.

Aún tirado en la cama, como me habías dejado momentos atrás, ví como te acercabas con lentitud. La tranquilidad formaba parte de ti, tus ojos eran capaces de hacerme sentir pánico, tu semblante serio me daba a entender que esto no era un juego. No, ya no lo era. Con sutileza te dirigías hacia donde me encontraba, dejando toda la violencia detrás. A pasos de mí todavía estabas, el nerviosismo se apoderó de mi persona y la ira de ti.

Me mirabas como si fuera un ser inútil y pestilente, invadido por el terror y las crecientes ganas de llorar, estuve dispuesto a verte al rostro, sabía que no eras así. Debías entrar en razón. Sin algún fundamento, las lágrimas invadían mis ojos, causando una imagen mucho más lastimera de mí. No me ibas a tener piedad, lo sabía.

Te sentaste en el borde de la cama. A pesar de no estar atado ni tener ninguna parte del cuerpo inmovilizada, me sentía completamente incapaz de moverme, tu simple presencia ya me resultaba dolorosa y espeluznante. Tu penetrante y fría mirada me hacía saber que todo lo que momentos atrás habíamos vivido estaba sepultado bajo el terrible manto de la venganza y la ira. Tan solo quería que vuelva la persona con quien yo me había criado, y de quien me había enamorado.

Sin tener noción de la realidad, estabas cada vez más cerca de mí. Podías ver claramente mis ojos rebosantes de lágrimas y de terror. Con delicadeza comenzaste a acariciar mi cuello, esas eran caricias divinas, pero letales. Cada roce entre tu tacto y mi delicada piel era una nueva herida que se abría. Tu respiración no se alteraba, a diferencia de la mía. Abandonaste mi cuello para pasar a tocar mi rostro, tus manos eran el paraíso.

Tu reacción era esperada, lentamente te recostaste sobre mí, sabías cuanto te deseaba. Me mirabas fijamente, aún no creía cuanto la forma de verme podía cambiar en segundos, conocía tus intenciones. Debía resistirme al impulso de eliminar la poca distancia que intervenía entre nosotros y apelar a la conciencia de mis actos, al menos hasta que tú lo hagas por mí. Respiraba tu mismo aire, me encontraba tan cerca de ti. Acariciabas mi cabello, sabías cuanto me gustaba, por momentos el placer se apoderaba de mí haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran y que olvidara todos los extraños pensamientos que momentos atrás ocuparon mi cabeza.

Las caricias eran irresistibles, tanto como lo era tu persona. Me obligabas a desprenderme de toda sensación más que la que sentía frente al roce entre ambas pieles. Tomabas mis manos, aún no entendía el porque, todavía sin observarte, un contacto diferente se hizo presente. Tus labios estaban siendo posados sobre los míos, alguna razón malévola y diabólica debías tener, pero fue un acto reflejo seguirte el juego.

La sombra de aquellos perfectos segundos se hizo presente. El encuentro entre nuestras bocas terminó tan rápido como sentí algo frío en mi cuello. Seguía siendo incapaz de mover alguna parte de mi cuerpo, pero pude sentir como con tu mirada buscabas que te vea y el suave sonido de la lluvia repiquetear en la ventana hacía ese encuentro aún más excitante.

Ignoraba de qué se trataba ese frío incesante en mí, tan pronto como pude recuperar la movilidad que nunca me había sido negada, lo descubrí. Palpaba mi propia piel y noté como un oxidado metal se encontraba en el lugar exacto donde yo sentía cierta frialdad. Con extrañeza volví a contemplarlo a los ojos, pero esta vez únicamente me encontré con unos ojos frívolos y sedientos de ganas de asesinar. Aquél cuchillo se aprisionaba cada vez más contra mí, no tenía deseos de morir y menos en manos de mi propio hermano.

Cada precioso rasgo que poseías se volvió escalofriante en escasos instantes. Con una caricia a tu espalda intenté salvarme de aquél destino que sabía que tenía marcado, pero fue inútil, solamente sirvió para sentir mi propia sangre correr por mi cuello y el cálido recorrido que hacía atravez de mi cuerpo hasta morir definitivamente en las sábanas. No podía creerlo. Te quitaste de encima de mí y aún sabiendo que tenía una de las principales venas cortadas, quise ir y abrazarte.

Era todo tan extraño. Estabas a escasos centímetros de mí, pero aún así te sentía más distanciado que nunca. Sin vacilación acariciabas la cuchilla que ahora se encontraba bañada en mi sangre, levantaste tu mirada hacia mí y todo me bastó para entender que no había otra salida. Deslizabas con mayor fiereza el objeto filoso por sobre tu piel, era una imagen terrorífica para mí, pero aún así me resultaba extraño intentar salvarte de lo que querías hacer sabiendo que me atacaste a mí, tu gemelo.

Tu perfecta piel de seda se veía opacada por los leves destellos que la sangre emitía al mismo tiempo que corría con libertad formando un sendero por todo tu brazo. Grababas en tu cuerpo marcas imborrables que perdurarían por la eternidad, lo mismo ocurría con mi mente. Bajo un impulso, no lo soporté más.

En un rápido movimiento, golpeé el cuchillo haciendo que cayera al suelo con un sonoro crujido. Me otorgaste una mirada de completa confusión mezclada con odio. Con alguna manta que se encontraba cerca, envolví tu herida. Te creía incapaz de semejante acto, pero ahora sabía que no eras quien conocía.

En un arrebato de ira, tomaste el metal que yacía inerte en el suelo y seguiste con tu tediosa tarea. Intenté quitártelo una vez más, pero tu única reacción fue abalanzarte nuevamente sobre mí y provocarme un nuevo corte del otro costado de mi cuello. No me permitiste moverme sin antes lamerme la herida ¿Qué diablos te estaba pasando? Te lo pregunté débilmente, aún sin atreviéndome a hacer mucho. Sí, esos diez minutos que me llevabas de vida te habían hecho mucho más valiente, pero no más inteligente.

La respuesta a mi cuestionamiento no fue agradable. Con una tortuosa mirada respondiste toda duda que quedaba en mi interior. Lentamente sentí como un punzante dolor se apoderaba de mí y de mi garganta, mientras que el delicado hilo de sangre que iba en aumento me inundaba de una calidez y tibieza espeluznante. Mi cuello se encontraba sumamente dañado y respirar era una tarea ardua para mí. Jadeaba cada vez con más dolor.

Alzaste una ceja en señal de satisfacción y esa vez sentí como un puñal metálico se clavaba en mi estómago. Inútilmente intenté gritar, pero solo trajo más dolor al que ya tenía, te miré a los ojos por última vez antes de caer desmayado sobre mi propia sangre.

Desperté en una horrenda sala blanca. Me hacía rememorar los psiquiátricos que comúnmente se veían en las películas. Me reincorporé sentándome en mi cama. A alguien que se encargaba de mi cuidado le pregunté cual era la razón de mi visita a tan espantoso lugar y la respuesta únicamente fue una seña indicando que algo sucedía con mi cuello. Lo toqué y las imágenes recurrieron a mi cabeza tan rápido como los nervios fueron capaces de indicarme que la historia había sido recordada.

La mirada del supuesto médico me era vagamente familiar. Un destello poco común era emitido por sus ojos, me atrevería a decir que eran demasiado parecidos a los míos. La forma de su rostro también me recordaba a alguien, pero ¿A quién? Con pereza y lentitud se acercaba a donde yo me encontraba. Pude visualizar la figura de mi siniestro hermano reflejado en él, no, no podía ser.

Tras estar a escasos pasos de mí, lo ví por completo, era él. Sus cortes aún se conservaban intactos, por lo que pude ver tras arreglarse las mangas de la larga camisa que llevaba. Con su áspera y oscura voz me indicó que ya sería el final, no habría lugar para otra posible salvación. Lloraba del terror a ver a ese sanguinario hombre que se decía llamar mi hermano, no podía ser él, ¿Qué le había pasado?

Me tomó por el pijama que llevaba puesto y con sus delicadas manos abrió mi mandíbula. Era imposible resistirse. El miedo me había paralizado el cuerpo. De algún modo desconocido, una pequeña cápsula con un líquido ambarino en su interior apareció en una de sus manos y sin la menor vacilación la colocaba entre mis dientes, para luego obligarme a morderla. Lo último que recuerdo ver fue a él riéndose macabramente mientras salía por la blanquecina puerta, sin la menor piedad por su hermano menor.


End file.
